after
by secretjester
Summary: what happens after the call, Molly's ok with what happened? one shot for the third day of the Sherlolly week


**disclaimer: I don't own sherlock nor any of this characters, it belongs to bbc**

 **happy Sherlolly week everyone and sorry I am late. This is my first** **fic, please review and let me know how it was**

It was a silent night again for Molly, she was alone in her apartment, watching some TV show she didn't know existed nor cared about, she couldn't seem to pay attention to it, for her, since that day, all she could think about was that stupid call where he made her say what she always feared he would find out. Every thought that ran through her mind seemed to suddenly turn to just one person, the magnificent detective with the hidden burden of his own emotions. If she had to be honest she was tired and frustrated, he was always on her mind but now it was getting worse, he used to be in her thoughts and worry her, but she could relax and take her thoughts away from him, she had always managed to have her time to step away from him, but now, three words had messed her up entirely, now every thought led to the same path, led to the same person and the same pain on her chest.

There was a knock, strong and annoying for her mood, but she went and opened the door, facing a tall man, the man of her dreams and nightmares infront of her, her heart skipped a beat and her mind cried for help as he offered her a half smile that for a second seemed caring

¨Molly…¨ she heard him say silently, the first it was the first time she allowed herself hear his voice since the incident, since he hurt her as much as he could. Even after knowing what happened really, it still hurt her, she still felt humilliated, she could see it in his eyes when he saw her after the day after Eurus, she could see he felt sorry, but that hurt her even more, for a moment, just for one moment she thought he may have been honest, that maybe he returned her feelings, but after that look she knew it wasn't real, and the sudden hit of reality hurt her more than the humilliation.

¨hello Sherlock¨ it was a silent way to greet him, he knew what that meant, but still… he motioned for her to let him in, and she did, he went in, to the place he had been in many times, but it had changed, it seemed to be colder, just like the woman that lived in there.

It had always been quite a painful love story for her, seeing him there reminded her of all of it, insults and mistakes he had made, the way her heart felt tight with every mean thing she had learned to ignore, her heart fell maybe for the wrong man, no… he was the wrong man, she could remember all the pain she felt and had to try to keep in, everytime he appeared and was drugged. He had hurt her more than he could imagine, he left her heart even more broken than when he met her, and now she knew the only way to try to put it together again was to try the imposible, try to move on, leave the middle Holmes behind, bury her feelings, but it was no longer an option, not since she knew she couldn't.

She saw him looking around, scanning everything he always did, he was silent, weird, but she didn't seem to notice, until the silence was too much, he had to end that, he cleared his throat, first time talking to her, it had been two weeks and the only words that had been spoken between them had left their lips a few moments ago, but a single look had made it more difficult for him to be there, the look she gave him the only day he saw her after she told him I love you, it was heart breaking. Finally he had dared to come and that look seemed to be there still, even if she tried to hide it.

¨Molly, I¨ she looked at him, shaking her head, trying to stop him from whatever he was about to say, her eyes fighting hard to keep the tears inside them, her body fighting against the need to just shake. He broke her, just by standing there, still as confident as ever, reminding her how much she likes his presence, it was like a sweet kind of torture to have him near, well even to think of him, it is pleasant, it is warm for her heart, but in a few seconds she noticed the reality, everytime, she noticed how cruel, how cold, how stupid he is, and how he would never be with her, that he was made for someonelike Irene, not for her , and she was never ready for that feeling again. He got slightly closer, and every step he took towards the pathologist seemed to flood her eyes with more tears, she wanted to run away, maybe even slap the blue eyed man, but she couldn't move, she was stuck in the same place without being able to stop him, but something came to her, some courage that she desperatly needed.

¨no, no, just stay there and get out of my house, I know that you came to say sorry but I understand why you did it I'm just… just not ready to see you again, not yet so please go away, please¨ Molly's voice was trembling and soft, even if she was trying to stay as strong as she could while all her body wanted to fall down and sob, just explode and let out every emotion she had been keeping locked, having to hide everything since she had no one to talk to, no friends that were really close or that weren't his friends too, she became a bomb with a timer, waiting for a moment to explode, and for her heart it was this, with Sherlock right infront of her, because he was the one that caused her all this, but she knew it wasn't the moment to let the tears roll nor let the words out of her mouth.

¨why?¨simple words came out of his mouth, but he saw how angry her face became as soon as she heard him, while she couldn't believe what he asked, after everything he had done, he didn't know?

¨you seriously don't know?¨she was really surprised such an intelligent person could be so blind to human emotions, but after all it was the great Sherlock Holmes, what could she expect from him?, she started shivering, like her body couldn't contain all the feelings, then she finally exploded when she felt the spark as his hand touched her shoulder, the tears started to run down her cheeks one after another without stopping ¨you… you may not know a thing about feelings, but still, stop it, stop hurting me so much, wasn't it enough to make me say it? Isn't it enough to stay stuck in me without me wanting it?!¨everything was coming out slowly, letting some air go to not make a huge deal out of it, but it was taking all her control to manage that, specially because the man hadn't put her hand away from her shoulder, and the feeling of his touch was making her feel everything she had tried to forget, it was electricity and weakness along with a massive love that now hurt her more than anything, and she closed he reyes, to try to stop this emotions for a momento and continue but before she could say more, before she could explode completely she felt a pair of lips against hers and the world seemed to stop running while the extremely short kiss happened, her heart seemed to be high even when she opened her eyes to see the beautiful blue ones, almost hypnotizing. She found herself lost in them a few minutes after, and without really thinking about what could happen next she leaned closer, letting the feelings and attraction pull their lips together, letting a sweet bliss go through their bodies.

¨I was honest too, when I said I love you¨ she heard him whisper when they pulled apart, and the sweetest smile appeared on her lips when she Heard that, her imposible love, her dream, was returning her feelings and she couldn't think of a way she could be happier.


End file.
